Windows to the soul
by Randomerical
Summary: When Anthony moves to a new town he gets stuck in a mystery involving a girl he's never met. Struggling to remain Hopeful he searches for this girl and overcomes some challenges along the way, with his best friend questioning his sanity and weird things happening all around him, will she be found, or will Anthony go insane trying to save her?
1. Serelation

_Prologue_

_He unpacked the last suitcase, Anthony Had a crooked and goofy smile plastered on his face, shivering at the cold, he slowly shuffled to the living room, he lit the fire to warm himself, then he whispered lightly to himself "so welcome to Serelation, the city of unsolved mysteries."_

* * *

_Chapter one_

Walking home one Foggy afternoon, through the side streets of A small town called Serelation, The sun hiding behind the fragile remains of the rain clouds, wind yanking at my hair. Squinting my eyes, trying to see through the thick fog, mentally burning holes through it. A piece of paper was suddenly thrown into the wind somewhere down the street, crashing and flying, stopping only when it landed on my face, obstructing my vision. Tears spilling out of my eyes, from the sting of the paper, I squinted my eyes tight and turned to face away from the wind. I peeled the paper off my face and It was just a picture of an eye, I slipped it into my pocket, closing it securely, and continued walking making nothing of what just happened.

I slowly opened the carved wooden door of my home, it creaking as I slowly slipped my body inside the freezing room, with the air so cold it was like the opposite of burning at my skin. I suddenly remembered the paper, gently grasping it to pull out of my jean pocket. I stared at it confused. The paper had seemed to write some words by itself _find me, hiding behind curtains of thin and many, look into the window, keep this clue, it may be worth a penny. _Look into the window? Penny? I folded it up carefully and placed it on my table, Paperweight holding it in place. I wandered over to the microwave to make a quick meal, When I saw my reflection. I looked for a moment. I looked at my Dark hair and Brown eyes. Hmm. Look into the window? I quickly swiped the thought from my mind and shoved the tray of slop into the microwave, then pressed 'Go.'

Pulling the Now cooked slop Out of the microwave I studied the paper once again. Nothing had changed, the words were still there. I turned my head slightly to the right frowning and biting my bottom lip. I squashed my lips together, they seemed to be jumping around my face. Yet my eyes were locked on the Picture like it was going to disappear any second. Picking at my food, I sat there long hours into the night, not moving too much, just staring. I looked up to the clock once again, the little hands saying 3:05am Little liers, I flashed out my phone and pressed the on button 4:32am. Great, the clock stopped. I frowned in defeat and set the picture down, then slamming the paperweight on top, I started to wonder to my room, but I couldn't I just stood in the doorway and turned, facing the picture sitting On the table. The next Thing I knew it was in my hands and I was Creeping into my room to go to sleep. Prying the covers on the bed off I Lay down, Planting my head on the pillow. Tossing and turning for countless more hours. I finally gave up and just stared at the darkened ceiling. I turned to the right and smacked my head on the wall "OUCH!" I screamed. Rubbing my head slowly to dull the pain I found myself unfolding the picture again. Fidgeting and fiddling with the paper, listening to the tiny crackle. The sun rose and shone brightly through the curtains of my window, covering my eyes I slapped myself to wake up. Kicking myself out of bed I managed a cold shower and got dressed.

Leaning my head on the wall, the coolness soothed my scalp, which was still throbbing from last night. I threw an egg into a pan and started to fry it. I screamed when it started to form the shape of an eye by itself. I swear it even blinked! I pulled out the paper, the words had faded. New words took their place. _I cry all tears, racing down in pairs, I am alone and I am scared. _Okay now I am seriously creeped out. I breathed so deeply I swear you could hear it in Africa. I breathed slowly and not so deeply this time, And pinched my arm to make sure this wasn't some creepy 'horror movie' Nightmare, a sharp pain in my arm made a single tear leak from my eye, and a pathetic little scream. Nope, not a nightmare.

I repeated the events of last night, screwing up my nose, staring at the picture. This thing had some weird Things going on. I decided to go back to where I had been cursed with finding the stupid thing.

Wandering through the alley, A man with a long beard caught my eye. He looked like one of those futuristic hobo's in movies that always say creepy things. He said. "Anthony Padilla I have been looking for you!" His creepy voice sent shivers up my spine. It was like a whisper amplified into a microphone. He Grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and looked me in the eye. "The window to your soul is your eyes" He quickly let go of my shirt and stepped back. Of course, the windows meant the eyes and the curtains were the eyelashes.. I slumped on the chilly red brick wall, I slowly let my head fall back until it too was resting on the wall.

I was still confused about that note, what did the _I'm alone_ message mean? Why was I chosen to get this message?

I screwed the paper up and threw it on the concrete in front of the old man. He looked at me in disgust like I had just accused him of a murder. He just said to me. "Sonny boy your gonna regret that, the day you die I'll be laughing." He looked at me with serious eyes and I stormed of in a horrible mood.

I grumbled as I Fell into bed – literally – And quickly fell asleep, now that I wasn't focusing on that stupid photo.

I awoke to find a piece of paper on my face. I didn't even need to look to know what it was. I forced my eyes shut so tight that I could see spots amongst the black. I breathed in deeply and forced out all of my breath to make the paper fly off my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and cautiously to make sure the paper wasn't there. No paper. I sat up, somehow still exhausted after my sleep. Sweat covered my forehead and my shirt stuck to my back, dampening it. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to end soon. I turned to my left, no longer facing the wall, standing up, I headed to my mirror. Screaming in shock. I stared at the figure behind me in the mirror, semi-transparent and almost glowing. She was a girl, maybe 24, Greeny-Blue hair and Dark blue eyes. "_Please find me_" she pleaded, she faded away, I turned to where her figure was moments before, the picture was laying on the floor, what used to be a Black and white photo had somehow coloured itself. I stood in silence, Picture being held up in the gentle grasp of my steady hands. I felt guilt flood through me. I quickly pulled out my phone and pressed 1 a speed dial for my friend Ian who I left behind when I moved here, it rang for a while before going to voice mail "ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" I yelled as if he could hear me before I hung up and sat back on my bed.


	2. Search

The eye stared at me, I knew it was just a picture but somehow it seemed like it had a soul and feelings. Something must of clicked into my head because I looked up and started bouncing my right leg up and down in a deep thought. I hummed and sighed many times before I shuffled over to my Desk top and Pressed the button – _Ding – _The fan hummed with me and the screen slowly brightened to the home screen. Wasting no time I clicked on _Google Chrome _And searched 'Missing girl, blue hair, blue eyes' _70,264 Results _Great.

I spent hours searching through Posters and Websites of blue hair blue eyed girls that were missing. Not a single one of them showed any resemblance to the girl I saw in the mirror. Then I looked out the window to see white snowflakes gently drifting to the ground. I turned back to the screen and sipped from my drink bottle, Suddenly I felt my eyes grow heavy, and my head titled forward slightly. My head rolled onto my shoulder and I fell asleep, still sitting in the computer chair.

When I finally awoke I sat up in my chair, groggily checking the time on the computer, 3:56pm I stood up out of my slump and made my way to my small, kitchen. Opening just one cupboard I instantly found what I was looking for – Two minute noodles – With no time to be wasted on cooking, I just snapped the plastic packet in two and slipped some of the noodles into my mouth.

After finishing my cold meal, I made my way -awkwardly trying to not spill crumbs- to my bed room. I let my eyes drift up to the mirror hanging on the shabby, pastel blue wall. My my eyelids were so droopy, you almost couldn't notice that my eyes were really brown. I silently pleaded to my subconscious to lead me to that girl. Somehow I felt connected to her yet we have never met. I just hope that she is unharmed and okay. I gracelessly attempted to dance back to the lounge. But to no avail. I failed miserably, looking more like I was doing some wacky rain dance.

I giggled at my failed attempt to amuse myself, as once again I slumped into the computer chair, Tiredly humming a old smosh song to myself I continued to munch at the remains of my stale noodles.

Eventually I was too tired to even eat so I placed the last of my noodles on the wooden computer table. I just fiddled with the mouse and realised I forgot to check my phone to see if Ian had called back, twisting and awkwardly trying to get my phone out of my pocket. Once I had managed to get it out I clicked the button and the bright light shone into my sleepy eyes, no messages. I called Ian again and this time he actually picked up. "Hey dude" Ian chimed through the phone, "Hey" I replied sleepily, "Woah, Anthony. You sound like you haven't slept in a week" "I have it's just… something happened already… something that's kind of freaking me out." "Dude, you went out there for mysteries so I don't wanna hear it I gotta go out now anyway.. Oh and before I go, have you seen any of the comments on the last smosh vid?" "No, why?" "People keep asking why you left and saying they want you to come back.." "Oh.. Sorry Ian my phones about to die, have fun.. wherever you're going BYE!" "Bye…. Bi-" my phone died before Ian could finish but I knew what he was going to say anyway.

I figured I better go to bed since I feel like shit, so I mentally prepared myself for a night mare I knew would come as I went back to bed.

As I slept I dreamed about that girl, but I couldn't control what happened it's like she was somehow manipulating my thoughts. She spoke with a beautiful voice, and she was beautiful too. I couldn't help thinking that maybe, if I saved her I could get to know her.

I think I have a crush on a girl I've never met.


	3. Underway

I woke to the sound of my old doorbell. I groggily shuffled to the door and opened it, On the other side was a very confused looking mail man. He passes me a package and walked away quickly, I was really confused so I just closed the door and went back to the computer table and opened the package. Inside was a bunch of old, tattered pictures of that same girl I saw the day before. I was so confused and I really wanted to know what was going on. I looked through them and found a letter at the bottom it read:

_Dear my beautiful little girl, Kalel._

_I'm sorry I have to leave you but life is getting too hard, I know you already lost your mother and I'm really sorry but I can't afford a child anymore._

_Please remember I love you and wouldn't let you go if I could._

_From Daddy xoxo_

So that's why she was by herself but it doesn't even begin to explain how all of this eye stuff is happening- the eye.

I quickly took the paper out of my pocket to find it now white besides a small arrow in the top right corner, I moved the paper but the arrow still pointed in the same direction so I decided to follow it.

After about a 10 minute walk twisting between roads and alleys, I was lead to a dodgy looking shop. I didn't really want to go inside, but I was desperate to find Kalel. I cautiously walked up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. I was too tired to try getting the door opened so I started to head home.

Along the way I noticed something odd. I saw someone following me as I looked at the bricks to the right. I nudged it off and continued walking. I turned to see if they were still there, but they weren't just another piece of paper lying on the damp ground.

I was a little afraid to pick it up but I did anyway, it was completely blank. But having the week I've had I was sure something would appear and startle me. I continued walking home in the dark, and it was getting cold so I pulled the hood on my hoodie up.

I slept soundly that night, and I'm still not sure why.

Waking up in the morning and I felt surprisingly awake, I went to the door to make the faint knocking go away. Opening it a smile crossed my face and I was excited.

"Hey Anthony" He said

"what's in the box?" I inquired, looking down at the box in his hands..

As he pulled out a camera, "Lunchtime with Smosh!" he said happily.

That's Ian for you.. All he ever thinks about is food…


	4. Insanity

Authors Note: I know I'm not the best writer out there, but if you could please leave feedback on what I could improve or if I've messed something up.. I'd appreciate it a lot.. Thanks! On to the story...

* * *

As Ian and I finished up our 'Lunch time with smosh' I felt extremely tired again and as he was talking to me I fell asleep, when I woke up he had his head down on the table and was snoring loudly. I didn't want to disturb him.

Suddenly I remembered the piece of paper I added to my little 'collection' last night, I pulled it out of my pocket and surprise, surprise. It had words on it. It read '_I know you're tired, you've tried and tried. So go down to the sea and find, a picture containing a blue eyed girl who's beaten, torn and tormented by a demon.' _

I'm so tired of all of these confusing rhymes and frankly I just want to give up, I've become tired and overworked and I just want to leave. I slumped down on my bed landing in a sitting position, my hands between my knees. I decided I shouldn't dwell on my problems and make the most of the time I have with Ian before he has to leave again.

I went back into the Lounge/Kitchen and found Ian almost fallen off of his chair so I gave him a little nudge so he would fall on the ground and quickly put my head down to pretend I was asleep. He woke up with a little shock and I almost laughed. He growled and woke me up… "Nice to see you're awake" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Really?" "Yep, I've been so stressed might as well take a break from it all." "True.."

Ian suggested I should stay with him for a while to take my mind of this 'thing.' So later that day I got in the car with him and we started to drive back to his house. Rain started to pour down in the windshield and pelted the roof as we continued to drive into the night, so I put my headphones in and plugged it into my phone. I pressed play and expected to hear a smosh song but instead a dark shady voice whispered into my ear another creepy riddle. I'll never get away from this I thought and without meaning to I screamed and made Ian swerve the car a little. He looked at me with concerned eyes and he pulled over to the side of the road.

I started to cry, I was so scared. Why is this mystery my problem? Why do I have to fix this? I felt so angry so I screamed at Ian "WE'RE NOT GONNA GET TO YOUR DAMN HOUSE SITTING HERE IN THE RAIN ARE WE? MOVVVEEEEEE!"

He looked really hurt and I felt really bad for yelling at him, he'd done nothing wrong. I sunk back in my seat and I just wanted the ground to swallow me so I wouldn't have to worry about this girl.

Later that night we arrived back at Ian's house. I walked inside and dropped my bags. I was about to collapse on the couch when I realised it was already occupied by a girl with blonde hair. "Uh.. Ian? Who's that?" I questioned. He looked at me with a blank expression then looked at me really funny. "Who?" he replied. I made over exaggerated hand gestures at the couch and said "Thaaaatttt? Who's that?"

No. I'm not going crazy. I felt so frustrated and I walked over to the wall and leant my back on it before letting my lags go and sliding down the wall ending up on the ground. "Ian. I'm not crazy, am I?" "Anthony, I'm not trying to be rude, but you're not the same Anthony I said goodbye to a week ago. You've got bags under your eyes; you're imagining people, Screaming in the car. Anthony, what happened?"

To be honest, I was questioning my sanity, and I hardly know what's going on anymore. He's right.

I'm not me anymore.


	5. Mystery

Authors Note: This is the part in the story where is starts to get a little juicy, enjoy!

Disclaimer: no I do not own Smosh

* * *

I woke up on the floor in Ian's living room. "Iannn!" I screamed as a gloved hand covered my mouth and cut of half of my air supply. "IANNNNNN!" I screamed with the last of my breath. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a rope.

I awoke in a pitch black room, unable to make out my surroundings I was afraid to move. All I could make out was that I was tied to an old creaky wooden chair. I tried to make a noise but a lump in my throat kept me from making any sounds. I felt so terrified I didn't know what was going on or if I would ever get out of here. Suddenly a loud noise startled me, a row of lights down the other end of the room flickered on, and it seemed to burn my eyes even though they were quite dim from where I was.

I heard echoes of footsteps seemingly coming from all directions; I was so confused I felt as if I didn't know anything anymore. I could feel Goosebumps rising on my neck and my hands started shaking. A shallow, faint laugh shocked me and I started to breathe quickly and I was freaking out. Suddenly the lights above me switched on and I winced as it hurt my eyes transitioning from the dark to the light. A shadowy figure stood in front of me. A grating voice greeted me, "Anthony Padilla." He stepped closer, I saw the glazed expression on his face, but then his thin lips turned into a sly smile while his eyes remained somehow unblinking. He took another step closer and his expression changed again and now was somewhat wolfish, which made me really nervous. He mumbled some words in an undertone voice but then a deep, booming and throaty voice attacked my ears again. "Nope. Easy." He said. My eyes widened and I was absolutely terrified. My chest tingled with nervousness and he pulled out a somewhat dirty blade and threw it past me. He laughed as it passed my frightened face.

His Booming, sarcastic voice started "You poor thing. So confused; and Ian, your best friend, calling you insane." It was him, the cause of all my problems. I narrowed my eyes and him as he started again "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you could get that blade in your neck."

I gave up and lowered my head, when I raised it again he was right in front of me. With his piercing blue eyes he looked at my face quizzically. My hand started to burn, and soon it spread to my whole body, I felt like my body was going to burst into flames. Then suddenly it stopped. He put his cold hand on my head and ruffled my hair he made eye contact with me and he said "Have fun." He walked away taking slow steps. I looked down at my hand where the burning started. An eye was etched in it like a tattoo. I saw it for a second then it seemed to fade. The lights loudly switched off leaving me in the darkness – Leaving me with my thoughts; my worries. I felt a familiar sense of tiredness so I let myself fall asleep.

When I awoke, it was still dark. I was somehow actually enjoying the quiet when something touched my neck and I screamed. I wiggled in the chair, and it turned. The lights turned on again and I was greeted with the same lanky man that was here earlier. He had a smile like the Joker, and it made a chill run down my spine. His pointy nose and his square jaw didn't make me anymore comfortable either. His fist connected with my face again and again, they were so powerful yet somehow they didn't bruise. I was tired of being a part of his game so I used my knee to hit him in the stomach but he was unaffected. What was this man? He couldn't be human with his speed and force, but the supernatural world didn't exist, did it? With the week I've had I wasn't even sure anymore.

That sly smile was back again and he pulled out a knife, I thought he was going to hurt me with it. But instead he cut the ropes before yanking me out of the chair. He led me across the room and down a hall. There were small blood splatters on the walls and he shoved me in a little closet. I fell to the ground and frankly I didn't want to even try get back up again. I was just about to roll over to one side when something caught my eye. A couple blue-green hairs were caught on a nail sticking out of the wooden wall.

Kalel.

Now I was enraged. This man, he was the reason I was in this mess. He kidnapped Kalel. He's tormenting me and confusing me to get me off track isn't he. I'm not quite that easy to fool.

I stood up again and I pounded on the door. To my surprise it came open and I ran into the cold abandoned hall. I ran anyway I could, opening every door looking for Kalel. No use. I found a door that seemed to lead into another large room so I went in there. I couldn't see anything with it being so dim, but I heard some muffled screams and footsteps, then silence. He got away with Kalel.

How was I so stupid to fall into a trap like that? Kalel's life is on the line and all I can do now is sit on the cold concrete floor like I am now. Staring into the darkness like it would somehow bring her back here. I am so tired of this mystery and I wish I would've just stayed with Ian. Become Anthony Padilla, half of smosh again. Not Anthony Padilla hopeless and insane mystery solver. I let my body lean forward ending up in a position like a turtle. I put my hands on my eyes and rested my head on the ground, and started to cry. "Kalel, I'm sorry." I whimpered into the empty darkness.


	6. Just a wee Note

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, kind of becoming behind on homework and stuff since it's nearing the end of the term for me. But on the weekend or maybe not even until the holidays I plan on updating this. Thanks for caring enough to come to this Chapter and sorry if it got your hopes up or something but it's just the way it is.

Stay safe

~ Randomerical ;)


	7. Confusion

I can't even remember how long I was sitting there in the darkness for. It just seemed like forever, it was silent the whole time – my tears had stopped and I was thinking about how I could track Kalel down. I'm starting to hope this last little while of my life is just a cruel sick joke. Seriously, things like this didn't happen in real life. Magic wasn't real. Right?

I don't remember what happened next but the next thing I can recall is arriving at Ian's house, when I knocked on the door he gave me a blank look. I didn't know what it meant; I had said hello, but it was like I wasn't there because he didn't respond. "IAN!" I shouted in his face – he just shut the door. What was going on? I tried to put my hand out to stop him from closing the door – but my hand just went straight through it. What the hell. Suddenly I thought of something; if my hand can go through the door, I can just walk inside. I stepped through the door to see Ian in an old robe. He had sagging bags under his eyes and his beard was all messy and bushy. It made him look old, in fact, I wasn't sure if he was old. I walked closer to him. He had deep wrinkles beside his eyes and grey hairs. In his aged hands was a bowl of Peanut butter. Chunky or smooth, I think you can guess which one he had. He plunged a spoon into it and pulled out a lump of peanut butter; putting it slowly into his mouth.

I waved my hand in front of his face. No response; but I had an idea. He heard when I knocked on the door so he should hear other things too right? I walked over and picked up an old picture of me from the wall. I brought it back and shoved it in Ian's face. He seemed scared, "A-Anthony?" he asked – voice cracking. "Anthony" he repeated, as a tear leaked from his eye. He let the bowl slip from his hands and it shattered when it connected with the floor. He started to cry, what had happened?

* * *

**Yes I do know it's only like one paragraph, but hey! it's something right? If your reading this, I'd just like to thank you for doing so. If you have any Ideas for other fan fictions that you want to see written, I'd love to give it a shot. Thanks for giving me a shot of feeling like some author :3**

**~ Randomerical**


	8. Dreaming

I woke up with hot sweat sticking my hair to my forehead. It was all just a dream; one big, messed up, horrible dream. I smiled and wiped the sweat from my forehead, When Ian walked into the room. "IAN!" I shouted as I ran to give him a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and he gave me a really strange look. "uhm, there's mail for you on the table" he said. I let go and looked at him, awkward. I hummed as I shuffled over and retrieved the mail of the countertop. I ripped it open and pulled out a lone piece of paper. No. I sunk to the floor and put my face in my hands. "No" I said quietly. It wasn't all just a dream.

Another clue, I'm so tired of this. Get someone else to do it. I felt a twinge in my stomach and I stomped over to Ian's door. I slammed it as I exited the house. I yelled and screamed, Before kicking Ian's plastic lawn flamingo over with my bare foot. It sent a wave of pain up my leg but I didn't care.


	9. Discover

I walked around town for a while, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to Ian's place – not after the awkwardness last time I was there. After a while I started to calm down, and get a hold on life. The birds were chirping loudly, the sky wasn't exactly clear but it wasn't too bad either. I walked into a little shop around the corner from a McDonalds. I think it was called 'Little Hedgehog'. As I had opened the door a loud bell echoed through the small room. A short and tubby man ran out of his room when this happened.

He looked at me weirdly and squinted his eyes as if I was hard to see. "Just as I thought" he muttered to himself. He ushered me to sit on a small couch that was occupying the centre of the room. I moved over there slowly – cautiously – and sat down. "Tough Day?" he asked hopefully. "Tough day?" I repeated "More like tough life." "ah, I get it." He whispered. It was silent for a while before a quiet voice broke the silence "Kalel" it said, then I realised it was me. He looked up at me – a sad expression in his eyes – "You know Kalel?" he asked, astonished. "Not exactly, I'm looking for her. By any chance do you know where she might be?" "No, Kalel has been missing for months now. Nobody knows where she is I'm afraid."

"Oh."

"I do how-ever, have a theory." He said looking at me as if I was a little kid and he just given me lollies secretly. "My theory is that Kalel has been kidnapped by a man named Caspian Thatcher." He said strongly. "Who is Caspian Thatcher?" "No time to explain young man – but if you find Kalel, I will do something for you. Because Kalel, she is my daughter."

That Night I couldn't sleep. His name just kept ringing in my head, should I know who Caspian Thatcher is? I sat up in the hotel bed – I didn't even remember checking into a hotel to be honest. I wondered if there was free wifi I could use on my phone. I turned my phone on – thank god it had battery – and surely enough there was free wifi. Yes! I googled 'Caspian thatcher' in google images. At first all there were pictures of were; random celebrities, a building and a seagull. Dammit. I scrolled down until I reached page 2 of results, that's when I found what I was looking for. Who knew the second page of google was actually helpful. It showed a young man – maybe in his twenties – in a mugshot. He had dark Grey hair and piercing blue eyes. He didn't look like the typical murderer you'd see on T.V; he didn't appear to have any tattoos or any sign that he looked evil at all. But I guess he was in a mug-shot.

I clicked the link attached to the picture and I was sent to a site titled 'Freewe News' The picture of Caspian was attached with a news article _'Thatcher, Caspian; an escape from justice.' _At the bottom of the article there was a short kind of biography, it said;

_Name: Thatcher , Caspian_

_Age: 32_

_Suspected location: 173 Maywhether Rd, Sancramento._

I'm sure I can find this guy.

I looked up the address on my phone and put it into my GPS. It led me through a town that didn't feel right to be in. It was like in a horror movie and you're screaming at the character not to go in somewhere dangerous but they do anyway – I was a character now. After finding my way through that area and over a extremely bumpy, un-covered road, I arrived at my destination.

I crept into the abandoned warehouse and caught a glimpse of the girl at last, Her beautiful Blue-green hair and gorgeous eyes. She looked at me through the rusted bars of the cage she was trapped in, tears staining on her slender cheeks. She had cuts and scars over her exposed arms and legs, even a few on her face. It made me heartbroken to think anyone could treat someone as beautiful as Kalel that way.

I crept over to her, but I was sure it was a trap so I readied my knife with my hand in my pocket. Out of no-where a man jumped out from behind me and hit me in the head, I was unaffected and even managed to cut out a few words "Sorry, but with the month I've had nothing scares me anymore." I swung around and lodged my knife into his throat. He coughed up sickly coloured blood and fell will a loud thud to the cold concrete floor, his blood leaving a bright red tint.

I checked the remaining area and nobody was around. I ran to Kalel and fumbled with the lock on her cage, once I got it open she grabbed my arm for support and I helped her out, I didn't know how long she'd been here, but in the state she's in it's been a long while. As she steadied herself she looked up at me with her perfect eyes, and I couldn't help but blushing. She let out a light giggle as my face continued to flush a pinkish-red. I brought her close and hugged her, words not needed to be said. I was breathing heavily in relieved that she wasn't seriously harmed. Slowly she tilted her head up to me and she quietly whispered "Thank-you." I brought her closer and hugged her tightly "As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter." I looked down to her shedding a tear, "would you like to come to my place and have dinner?" she silently nodded and let go, grabbing my hand she smiled and nudged me forward, a silent 'yes'

I lead her to my house and we wandered inside, we sat on the floor because I had no table and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Why?" I asked "Because, I've seen you before. I know I could trust you." She replied. "And I was right." She added. A small smile crossed my face, something that hasn't really happened lately.

* * *

My Perfect wife Kalel cried, every time I tell the story. She lets out a waterfall worth of tears "Thanks" she said, and I was confused "for what?" I questioned. "For being you and saving me." She smiled as happy tears continued to stream down her face; "Thanks to you to" I said with a cheeky smile "Why would you thank me for?" "Because you gave me an adventure, and your love."

* * *

_**So that's the end of my shitty little story - if you wouldn't mind could you give me some feedback?**_

_**I appreciate if you even read this - or read any of my story at all.**_

**_I know it's not great and it got a little lost in the middle but I'm giving it a shot_**

**_~ Randomerical_**


End file.
